For USB transceiver circuitries, it is necessary for the interface D+ and D− pins to be able to withstand a 5 volt short circuit. Presently, according to the USB 2.0 specification, a USB transceiver is required to withstand a continuous short circuit of D+ and/or D− to VBUS, ground, other data lines or the cable shield at the connector for a minimum of twenty-four hours without causing damage to the internal circuitry. Further improving these capabilities such that the D+ and D− pins could withstand shortage to a 5 volt source without damaging internal circuitry of the USB transceiver would also provide a great benefit to integrated circuit devices including a USB interface. Within 0.3 micron and older CMOS technologies, these circuitries are already 5 volt tolerant and thus there is no need to provide the 5 volt protections that are necessary in the fine line CMOS circuitries. Within fine line CMOS processes, the transistor breakdown voltage is less than 5 volts. Thus, within the fine line technologies, there is a need to provide protection to the transistors within the circuitries since they are required to operate in a 5 volt environment. Thus, there is a need for an improved USB transceiver design enabling the pins of the USB interface to withstand a short circuit to a 5 volt source over an extended period of time.